A Girl Like Me
by Foofmeister
Summary: AU: Zelda tries to survive High School while dealing with Malon, the school witch, and Link, her secret crush. LZ
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

**Hey! Liquid Soul here with a new story. This is only my second fanfic, (with my first being "The REAL Legend) So please have mercy!**

**Anyway, this story was actually inspired by Paramore's Misery Business. But it's NOT A SONGFIC!!! So, here I go..second shot!**

**Oh! And review! I need it! My life depends on it!**

* * *

**A Girl Like Me**

Chapter One

They say you can tell a lot about a girl from the contents of her purse. The truth is I despise purses; which is why I cleverly don't have one. With a great purse comes great responsibility-something I also don't have. See, in sixth grade I left my new Coach purse at a gas station. I put it down to get a hotdog…

I'm never doing THAT again!

But I _did_ do it again...in seventh grade. I left it in the dressing room while trying on a super cute summer dress; one that I didn't even end up buying. In eight grade, I left my beautiful Juicy Couture purse in the middle of the hallway! (Don't ask me how I managed that!) Still in eighth grade, it got stolen from me when I turned my head. Some responsibility I have...

Do I make my point? You probably think I'm crazy, going on about how I hate purses and I have no responsibility for them…

But, my rambling did have a point. Well, it was getting to one anyway. Since have no purse for you to judge me by, I guess I'll have to _tell_ you about me.

I'm Zelda Harkinian. I have a crush on a boy. _The_ boy. I've liked him since fifth grade. (We're now in tenth.) I know, shocking. Years have gone by and I STILL haven't told him that I like him. Too long I have admired him from a distance, yet I never bothered to take the initiative.

So I've come to a conclusion. A new year's resolution, if you will. Basically, I'm going to stand up and tell him how I feel; how I've felt since fifth grade. I'm not going to cower anymore. Gone are the days where I stand idly on the sidelines doing nothing, for fear of rejection. It's time for me to grow a backbone and express how I feel. It's time for me to step away from my comfort zone…

It Sounds great and all. Peace of cake, easy as pie. Right?

Wrong.

There was one factor I had left out that could only complicate my already complicated plan.

_Malon_.

* * *

When I first met Link, I thought he was nuts. Keep in mind it was my first day a new school and I was only ten years old. I was not use to Link being so…._Link_. 

Scared and timid, I sat down at the empty desk next to Link where our fifth grade teacher, Mrs. Gershwin, had assigned me. Even though I was nervous- for all the students eyes were on me- I couldn't help but notice the spiffy desks. They were the kind you could lift the top and it has a compartment underneath where you could store your school supplies. I ogled. At my old school up in Castleton we merely used the old high-school desks that they sent us when they got new ones. They were uncomfortable, made you sit up straight, and more importantly, they had no compartment! To say the least, I absolutely loved these cool new desks, opposed to my dumb old ones!

So here I was, scared but secretly idolizing the desks when Link leaned over and asked, "Do you have any carrots?"

Bewildered and still uncomfortably shy, I muttered a small, "No." wondering why he needed carrots. Didn't we kids usually try to _avoid_ vegetables? Maybe he had missed the memo…

My answer came when he lifted up the top of the desk, revealing the compartment underneath. There, huddled in the corner was a small, brown, bunny.

How on _earth_ he managed to _catch_ it, I never found out, because I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I am NO WAY afraid of bunnies or anything. I was just shocked! My nerves were already pressed the limits due to the fact I had to move to a new town; a new school. I guess the bunny-in-a-desk just pushed me over the edge; something completely unexpected that just threw me off guard.

Anyway, Link was sent away to the principles office (apparently, this wasn't the first time) and I was left wondering if he hated my guts. Because thats the last thing I needed. First day at a new school and someone already hating me...

He didn't though. In fact, I don't think it's possible for Link to _hate_ anything…except roller skates. But that's a completely different story. He was totally nice and told me he wasn't mad (After he got out of the principal's office...imagin that!) There was somethong that day that made me feel drawn to him. Maybe it was because he was super nice to me when I expected the worste from him, or maybe it was the twinkle in his ocean-blue eyes...

Psh, who am I kidding? I was in fifth grade! I didn't know anything about love! But for some reason, I felt something towards him...

Next thing I knew, we were growing up. And I had a full-fledged crush on him.

As we grew, I learned more and more about him.

He loves animals. He reads comics and wishes he had telekinesis like the superheroes. He's scared to death of clowns and spiders. He's fluent in French (Don't ask _me_ why.) He's a video-game junkie. He makes straight A's. He only drinks water, and in freshman year, he got voted student most likely to save the world.

And what was so cool about him, was that everybody liked him. _Everybody! _I don't think there was a person who _didn't_ like him. Preps, jocks, goths, nerds, emos, you name it!

It was because he was amazingly nice…to everyone. He connected with everyone.

Even though we weren't best buds, we were what you'd call first-degree friends; friends who knew each other and maybe sometimes shared a couple laughs. Probably been lab partners once or twice but aren't good enough with each other to 'hang-out'. If you know what I mean…

In layman's terms: Acquaintances.

Well, I planned to change that relatively soon.

Hopefully.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Did you not like it? TELL ME!!!!**

**liquidsoul**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I've got chapter TWO up (...yay...)**

**Thank you for all you people who commented! You made my day! (as cheesy as that sounds) Anyway, you guys may not know this, but I'm going to tell you now: I pour a little bit of myself in the characters. Zelda of course is representing the most of me since she is the main dude! But keep that in kind. There is a little bit of me in all the characters!**

**I'm kind of iffy about this chapter... There are somethings I really like, and somethings I don't. I think one of the reasons I don't like it so much is because this chapter was kind of rushed. I litterly finished it 5 minuets ago. So somethings I didn't brainstorm long enough on and I don't really like the out come! Oh well. Hopefully you people like it as much as the first chapter.**

**I think I've talked enough! Until later,**

**Au revoir!**

**Here is chapter DEUX! (Two in French)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was towards the end of eighth grade when I _finally_ recognized Link for what he was: A total hottie.

Or, so said my friend Tetra, who was visiting at the time. Tetra and I go way back; back to when I still lived in Castleton. We were best friends throughout kindergarten and elementary school; totally inseparable.

Well, until I moved, that is.

We had moved because my mother died. My poor father-a total wreck-couldn't handle the pressures of the big city anymore and moved us to the urban town of Lakeside.

Over the years, Tetra and I have met up with each other occasionally. Usually I flew back up there because I missed it so badly, but this time around, she had wanted to visit my town, since I apparently talked about it so much.

So there we were, a couple of eighth graders, acting like we are all cool and stuff at Mexico Lindo's when suddenly Tetra says, "Whoa. Who's that?"

I followed her line of gaze and was surprised (or not) to see her eyeballing Link, who was chatting up and animated storm with his third degree friend, Sheik (the highest you can go!) How did I not notice him? I'm usually quite aware of his being-near-me since I secretly like him…not that I'm a stalker or anything…

"That's Link." I answered.

"Hmm…he's a total hottie." She said casually, taking a sip of her strawberry limeade.

There. Just like that. Five simple words and it struck me. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks as I took a secret glace at Link.

He _was_ hot.

With his narrow nose, thin face, and hollow cheeks, he was the picture of perfection. His wind-swept hair looked amazing, as did those pools he called eyes. He had this adorable half-smile where only one corner of his lips arced up. It made my heart throb (as cliché as that sounds.) Not to mention his tall height and slender form…

What the heck Zelda? How did you miss _that?!_

"Where's the GF?" Tetra had continued, now stirring her beverage with her straw. She looked nonplussed, as if she had dealt with people like Link all the time. Then again, maybe she had.

I guess I realized then how much Tetra had changed.

She wasn't the cute little girl with pigtails and bow ties in her hair anymore. No, she was a pretty flirt with perfect legs and short skirts. I had studied her discreetly as she sipped her drink and talked of previous boyfriends.

With her black mini skirt, pink spaghetti-strap, and big Gucci glasses, she looked like a runaway model. I looked down forlornly at my jeans and t-shirt attire. I hadn't changed one bit. I was _so_ lame…I've never even had a boyfriend before.

"He doesn't have one." I told, stealing another glance at Link, who had just got his order of a cheeseburger and fries. Leave it to Link to order American food at a Mexican restaurant. Honestly, McDonalds was right down the street...

"Him...single?" asked Tetra. She had looked at me as if I just stated I sold my soul to the Devil.

Truth was, Link had been single for...a long time. Ever since I met him. Wait no, there was that _thing_ between him and Fancie (Short for Franshesqa) a while back. But it was only for about a week and she ended up dumping him for the pride of all brainless jocks: Ganon.

Poor Link. No one really knows this (except for Sheik) but Link is really sensitive. That must have crushed him. In fact, I KNOW it did. (He confided in me one time when Sheik was gone on vacation. I was exhilerated!)

Thats probably why he hasn't had a girlfriend in forever...because _Fancie _(What kind of name is that anyway?!) No one can't say he hasn't been asked out, because he HAS. bountiful amounts of times! (Much to my displeasure.) But everytime, he just nicely turned them down. Whats to say he won't do the same for me?

I mean, I'm just Zelda Harkinian, a boring honor roll student. I'm practically queen of calculus (um…yay?) Homework and a small social circle is all I know. Flirting with boys? Not so much.

I was just a girl with straggly blonde hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. Who would want to go out with a girl like me? Currently, my chances of going out with Link against the whole female population of my school are roughly around zero.

Give or take a few points because my dad says I'm beautiful, no matter how many stabs I take at my self-esteem.

Maybe that was my problem.

Could something as little as confidence really help with your much larger problems? Didn't sound like it…

In fact, it sounded a like a bunch of bull crap. But, that's what they're teaching at school these days…

Come to think of it, Malon doesn't seem to lack any self-esteem.

_Malon._

That name makes my eyes narrow and teeth grit.

Malon Monroe, ( Unbelievably the most popular girl at school) was everything that little girls dream to be and worse: She was the spawn of Satan; the queen of all things evil and fashionable. Her hobbies consisted of making everyone's life miserable (including mine!)

If you couldn't tell, I've I got a beef with her. A BIG one.

She deemed me the nickname _Milk-Face _by "accidently" pouring milk all over me during lunch. Which is ironic, seeing as how my skin is just about the same hue as milk. She probably did that on purpose…who am I kidding? OF COURSE she did it on purpose!

As to WHY she poured milk on me you wonder. I'll tell you why, because I bumped into her and spilt _my_ milk over _her_ stupid new shoes.

What did I say? She's pure evil.

Not to mention the fact that she loves toying with boys. She isn't a hoe because she never goes all-the-way, but she certainly is close to one judging by the amount of boyfriends she's had/will have. She wasn't a parasite either, but she sure acted like one by the way she leeches onto boys (at her gain and their expanse.)

Judging by her flirtation routine, her big, bug-eyes were set on Link, who was too much of a moron to know any better.

Scratch that. I don't think Link is a moron. Really, I don't! It's just so frustrating that men seem to be blind to what's in front of them! (I.e. Malon pseudo charm)

Even more so, I'm frustrated that Malon can get any guy wrapped around her finger when I can't even get any to look my way!

Well, as good as this feels (malicious talk of Malon) it's not exactly helping. If I want things to change, then _I'm_ going to have to change them. (I know. I wish I could just snap my fingers!)

And the first thing on my mind is making Malon pay.

Not just for me, but for all her past victims and future ones too! Who ever said "Revenge isn't the answer" obviously didn't have a carton of milk poured on them. In my book, revenge is healthy.

Hey, what goes around comes around.

Second on my mental to-do list is growing the guts to tell Link how I feel before it's too late.

I've bottled this up for way too long! Secretly admiring him from a distance is not enough anymore. I want to talk to him, to date him, to...well, kiss him!

I think I owe it to him _and_ myself to tell him how I feel.

This is going to end well, can't you tell?

* * *

**FORSHADOWING! I'm just testing out my literary terms : )**

**Ok...**

**first things first: What did you think! Do you like it so far? Please comment! I NEED feedbacks! I thrive off of them!**

**just joking. **

**I totally understand you no-commenters. I'm a no-commenter! I like to read and move on! BUT...I now realize how vital these comments are! so PLEASE! COMENT!**

**second things second: There might be a little delay in the next chapter because from here on out, I'm winging it! I'm totally making it up as I go along! I only wrote two chapters so the rest I have to pull out of thin air...**

**So...heres your part: STAY CALM! I'll try to update ASAP! But that might take some time for each chapter. I really don't want this story to be a rushed-half-piece-of-crap-story. **

**I'll write as fast as I can! For your sake...and the sake of the world!**

**joking again.**

**Kudos for everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I am SO sorry for making you guys wait! I'm sure you've heard it 8 million times before, but I've REALLY been busy! (With finals, soccer, FRENCH!!) Not to mention lack of sleep! Theses past few weeks have freakin been torture! But I'm here now and I've come to say sorry! I hope you can forgive me!**

**Before I start, There are some issues that need addressing: **

**First: I'm sorry for any confusion about what was past and what was present in the last chapter. As I said, that was kind of a rushed and hurried chapter that I didn't think I executed very well. I admit that it wasn't a very good job. BUT, hopefully this will make-up for it!**

**(Just an FYI, there will be more flashbacks in oncoming chapters. Hopefully you won't get so confused)**

**Also: New Character introductions AND…Link officially enters our story! (I know you guys have been dying for him to get in here! ...What am I taking about? **_**I've**_** been dying to get him in here! but just an FYI, it's a TINY part!)**

**Oh, and a side note: I'm honestly sorry if you're having issues with my grammar. I've re-read it and saw nothing major. I had SEVEN people proof read it and not spot anything. And my Microsoft word isn't picking anything up! I'm not saying there's nothing grammatically wrong in my story. I'm sure there is! What I AM saying is that if my grammar errors are seriously driving you crazy, then I suggest you be an English teacher (No, really! I mean it!) It's got to take some serious passion to spot those things out.**

**And if it's seriously distracting you from the story, then don't read it. I'm not being mean, I'm just saying you don't have to read it if grammar errors drive you up the wall.**

**Even though I spent a while writing this, I kind of feel like it's a worthless chapter. Nothing really happens that is needed fo the story. **

**Oh well****, enough blabbering! Time to commence the story! **

**(Ooh…big vocab word!...I don't even know if I used it properly!)**

* * *

--Chapter Three

I doodled on my paper as Mrs. Kimberly droned on about the Hyrulian Wars. I _was_ supposed to be taking notes but she had an uncanny ability to make every lesson its absolute dullest. My notes were unrecognizable, having been taken over by my smilie faces and stick-figures.

Mrs. K called on Ruto, the bookworm, to answer some question I didn't hear. It was about the Treaty of Termina or something…hey, I was doodling, remember?

Suddenly, a folded-up paper landed on my desk. Nabooru, who was sitting next to me, had been the perpetrator. As quietly as I could, I un-folded the note and read it.

_What's up Zellie?! Mrs. K is putting me to sleep! : \ _

I smiled and began to write a response. I didn't have to worry much about being caught. One, it looked like I was taking notes-something I'm _supposed_ to be doing. Two, Mrs. Kimberly was all they way across the room, rambling in a monotonous voice (It looked as if even _she_ was going to fall asleep.) And tree, I was sitting behind Ganondorf, whose large figure shielded me from Mrs. K's view.

Jackpot!

_Nothing _too_ exciting_, I wrote back. _What are we doing this weekend?_

I folded the paper back up and tossed it to Nabooru.

Nab was gorgeous. Fiery red hair and a natural bronze tan matched her thin face, long nose, and full lips. Her tall, skinny body worked for her and she knew it. She had a mischievous glint in her golden eyes laced with her long, luscious, lashes.

In other words: She was in Malon's league; up there with the top dogs. (Which is _exactly_ why Malon hates her; Nab's a threat to her popularity status.)

Nabooru, with her looks, could easily be part of the "in-crowd". (She just chooses not to, which is why I love her!)

With her personality? Not so much.

See, the "in-crowd" doesn't like anyone who can think for themselves. Or have a brain for that matter…

Nabooru has both a brain AND the capability to think all by herself. She's the kind of girl that_ nobody_ messes with. Not the preps; not anyone. And she doesn't take crap from anyone either. On several occasions, Nabooru has actually _fought_ with those who gave her a hard time. And none of that sissy fighting either. I'm talking punches galore and excessive kicking! (Nab's an amazing fighter, I have to admit. Where she learns it, I don't know...)

No one's really messed with her lately. I think she got her point across to the entire student body when she sent Malorie home with a broken nose and split lip…

Malon and Nab haven't _fought it out yet_, but Malon's dislike for our little group is starting to wear thin on Nabooru. Anytime Malon walks by with a diss up her sleeve, Nabooru always shoves it right back at her.

Nabooru is a third-degree friend. We are _better_ than best friends and _closer_ than sisters. We've shared our secrets and know each other like the back of our own hands. If it wasn't for Nabooru and my other third-degree friend, Saria, my life here in Lakeside would be a train-wrek. _I'd _be a train-wrek.

The note landed on my desk again.

_Well, Vaati is throwing a party this weekend. He invited me…again. (I don't think he can take a hint!) So, what do you say? Up for a party?_

Vaati was kind of an iffy person. He seemed…not quite all there. Then again, he rolled in with Ganondorf's jock group. I don't think _any_ of them were _all _there. Anyway, he's been hitting on Nabooru since…forever (Him and every other male in our school.)

Many times he's invited her to some stupid party

Of course Saria and I weren't _cool_ enough to get invited. I don't feel too bad about it though, I usually go to them anyway. (Nab always drags me, no matter how bad I complain! She's possibly the only one who goes to dance, not get drunk off alcohol)

I've told her before that I'm not invited but she says there's seventy somewhat people there banging their heads to crappy music…no one's going to notice. Which she's right of course. But I feel WAY out of place.

_We'll see. I'll ask Saria if she wants to go._ I wrote.

Honestly I didn't want to go to a party this weekend. I felt like a more relaxed weekend was needed because of the vigorous work I had this week with school. I felt like spending the night at Saria's and eating junk food while watching action films. Possibly Terminator. Or maybe The Matrix?

I know, we're a bunch of nerds.

_Ok, don't sweat it. It's not like I'm DYING to go : ) I was actually thinking Saria's place, popcorn, and War of the Worlds. _Nab replied back

I smiled and wrote down: _See, I was thinking more action than alien invasion. But you can't go wrong with Justin Chatwin!_

She wrote back. _Ha! Ha!_ _I knew you were going to say that!_

Mrs. Kimberly was finished with her boring speech and was now up and about passing out review sheets. Crap. Nab and I couldn't finish our notarized conversation.

When the bell finally rang for second hour to start, I felt immensely relieved. Who knew a learning environment could give me mental displeasure?

Nab walked up to me and waited as I gathered my books. "So, was that pure torture or what?" She was of course referring to Hyrulian History.

I winced mockingly. "I don't even want to think about it!"

Nabooru laughed, sounding more like sweet chimes than an actual laugh. "Just think, we have to do that every single day!"

"Yeah, I'm not listening to you." I replied. Like I said, I didn't want to talk about it, let alone _think _about it! Mrs. K was so boring it hurt.

We turned a corner and started to walk down it when all the sudden a tingling sensation crawled up my skin. The reason for the awkward feeling was walking our way.

Link.

Well, Link _and_ Sheik I guess I should say since his best friend was walking with him.

There were many students crowding the hall talking and laughing, but my focus was based solely on Link and Sheik who were making their way slowly towards us. They on the other hand seemed to be immersed in their own conversation, unaware of anything and everything around them (unlike me…)

Though I couldn't hear them over the ruckus of the hallway, I could see Sheik was talking animatedly, waving his arms all over the place and a look of excitement over his face. Link on the flip side, was staring at the ground, his brows furrowed in a look of total concentration, taking in Sheik's words and trying to understand them. It was his 'smart' look...sigh.

Nabooru saw where my direction of focus was centered and a cheeky smile played on her full, Angelina Jolie-like lips. Time seemed to slow down as Nab and I cut the distance between Link and Sheik.

Five feet away.

Three feet away.

The slamming of locker doors and laughing of a gaggle of girls kept me from hearing Sheik's last sentence, but just as they were passing us, I heard Link say, "Sheik, that doesn't even make any sense."

He was using his 'smart' voice as well. Oh yeah, if I haven't told you, Link is the smartest boy I know. It doesn't mean he's super-genius smart, it just means he's a little shinier than other blockheads. (coughganondorfcough) Excuse me!

At that second, Link's eyes flicked to mine and the brief connection between our eyes devoured my soul.

His eyes-so blue- had my mind reeling. I don't know why, but I was suddenly reminded of the time he gave me a cupcake on my birthday years ago; ages ago. And not one of those store bought cupcakes, but one he made himself. (It tasted a little weird, but not horrible. Besides, it's the thought that counts.)

And I remember looking at him in shock because he did such a sweet thing. And that moment, just like this one, I realized how breathtaking his cobalt eyes were. It shocks me every time.

Link's lip curves into the tiniest smile as he still looks me. And then he passes me, Sheik still rambling about nothing. Maybe it was a trick of my mind, but did Link's cheeks warm up just the slightest? A hint of red possibly?

Nah. No way.

It was just a friendly grin, right? Nothing more.

Oh, but how I _wish_ it was everything more!!

"Soooo…" Nabooru's voice drawled, tearing me from my depressing reverie. Her voice was laced with certain smugness that I knew was going to torment me. "What's the status update with Mr. Link Dekker?"

Yep, I knew it: tormentation. (It's so bad I made up my own word for it.)

Nevertheless, I feel my cheeks heat up--an immediate reaction following any mention of Link.

Nab knew I liked Link. (Well, of _course_ she would! She is my best friend after all!)

She's been persistently annoying, trying to get me to make the first move, since according to her, all boys are stupid and need special help.

I sighed. "Same as ever Nab."

I _tried_ to keep the melancholy out of my voice but couldn't pull through.

Jeez, I'm such an idiot. Who am I to think that _Link_ would actually like _me? _He's beautiful, and funny, and…well… he _is_ a bit random, but I like that about him too!

Me? I'm none of those things. I'm so average it hurts! My bra size is that of a sixth grader and I absolutely have NO sensual curves. My skin-blindingly white-is _almost_ transparent and my hair seems to be going through a bout of unruly adolescence, as it refuses to let me tame it.

I'm just a plain-Jane and Link is the most wonderful person on the planet. You don't have to be a freakin algebra genius to know that that equation is: NO SOULUTION!

Sigh…Hello, can you say 'pity party over here'?

Nab, however was having none of that. "Zelda, how many times do I have to tell you? You are special!"

Psh! Special-_ed_!

"You are so much prettier than you give yourself credit for and boys are just scared to ask out such a hot babe!"

Huh, I knew there was a reason I kept her around.

"Boys are stupid at this age, honey. They can't help it."

As surprising as it sounds, Nab kind of had an 'anti-men' aura about her. Though she was drop-dead gorgeous, she recently deemed men worthless and not worth the bother. Although, Nab connected with me on the Link subject partly because she used to have a crush on Link too. Key word: used.

She soon moved on though, claiming that Link was "not her type… nor any guy for that matter."

Understandable. Nabooru was a Dancing-Diva and Link was…well, Link was his own type of clique.

"Well, how do I get him to like me?" I asked tentively. Gosh! This was so awkward!

"Let him know that you like him, duh!" was her reply.

Yeah, let me get right on that. Did she not know that was almost as bad as selling my soul to the devil? Judging by the complacent smile plastered to her face, I'm guessing not.

It's a wonder that a girl who thinks boys are utterly useless except for moving heavy objects is such an expert on them. (Well, she _is_ Nabooru after all.)

"Ok, how do I do that _without_ confrontation?" I tried again. I know, I'm such a wimp. I'd rather deliver a ten minute lecture to a collage class about green house gases and how it's destroying our ozone layer-the only protection this world has against the sun's mighty UV rays, than talk for ten _seconds _to Link's face about how I like him.

Ugh! Can't you tell I'm a total nerd?!

"Something small. I mean, don't go and do something stupid like completely throw yourself at him or change who you are. Link wouldn't like a fakey." said Nabooru airily. We continued our route down the hallway to our next classes. We only had about two minutes left before we needed to be in class. But it was plenty of time.

I dodged a student carrying three large text books and Nab continued. "Try something subtle that will make him open his eyes a little."

"Like?" I asked.

Nabooru thought for a moment. Suddenly her face brightened up at an idea. "Maybe flipping your hair a bit more; get layers and curl it as well. You know, small stuff that won't change who you are, Zellie."

I nodded and thought about it. Layers? Curls? I could possibly do that. I'm in dire need for a new hair style anyway. My boring straight hair was frighteningly plain and well over-worn. A new hair-do would do me good. (hehe…get it?)

The only problem is that I have zero experience with hair-care. I haven't the slightest clue on how I would have to take care of it! Ack!

I thought about the time I was at the local drugstore getting some last- minute Triforce Day presents. I was standing in the long line and picked up the closest magazine to pass the time away. On the front cover was a beautiful snap shot of Tetra Holding, the Hyrulian Diva of the century. There is not a soul within these borders that hasn't heard of the amazing _Tetra Holding_. (I don't see what the big deal is; everyone seems to freak out about how she can seemingly do whatever career she feels like doing that day. One day it's singing, another day, acting, occasionally dancing, and as of lately, songwriting! Who knew! What happened to staying in your category? What happened to singers being singers and actors being actors?)

Anyway, aside from that mental detour, it wasn't so much about the picture of her smiling up at me with twinkling violet eyes and puffy, glossed lips, but rather the box in the left corner that read in capital, bold letters: **100 GREAT TIPS FOR **_**YOUR**_** HAIR!**

Curious and still trying to waste time in the waiting line, I flipped to the appropriate page about hair.

What I saw both amazed me and intimidated me.

There were foreign words like _styling gel_ and _Hair putty _all combined into sentences that made no sense to me. It was like trying to decipher some ancient Hylain without a key. (Which, to _me_ would be easier than deciphering these tips for my hair!) _"Go for the cute surfer-girl look this summer with new Terminian 'Waves of Envy'! Simply spritz your damp hair then scrunch!"_

WHAT?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN?! LITERALLY!

All those tips and big words managed to jam my brain and I quickly put the magazine down feeling a little dejected. Anyone but me could understand that stuff. I never knew your hair demanded so much TLC in order for you to get that perfect, wavy, _surfer-girl look._

Ever since then, I tried to avoid magazines. They only serve to put me down it seems.

Nabooru's voice reminded me that I was still in school, heading to second hour. It's intriging how your mind can wander so far away yet your brain unconsciously keeps you doing what you were doing.

"So, you think you are up for a hair make-over? " I glanced up and met Nab's golden eyes. "Don't worry Zellie, you'll learn how to take care of your hair!" She said cheerfully. "Saria and I can help you!"

She can read me like a book. Her words put a new-found spark of hope in my soul. My friends would help me. They'll be there to back me up and more importantly, fix my hair!! Maybe…possibly, this will grab Link's attention!

"Yes." I said determined. I was ready for this. I hope.

"Good." She replied. "Because I know a girl who can give you one heck of a cut. Now let's go get you a hair-do that will knock the socks off those boys…especially Link."

* * *

**So, there you have it. After much waiting, Chapter 3!**

**I don't own **_**Cosmo Girl**_** magazine which I got my "Surfer-girl" hair tip from.**

**I don't own Justin Chatwin either who, at the beginning, made a small appearance. (But I wish I did!) I don't own Thomas Dekker, whose name I cleverly stole to make up Link's surname. (Very creative on my part! NOT!) Dekker is so hot!**

**Anyway, thank you those people who take the time to read my story! You guys are my hero! Hopefully, my writing will get better though! (I'm taking 'Creative Writing' next year. Maybe I'll pick up some good tips!)**

**And I HOPE it won't take me this long to update again. Like I said, I don't really have an outline for this story, so I'm making it up one chapter at a time. I'm really not that good at coming up with ideas and writing them on a whim! (This is really the only story I don't have an outline for and I don't know why I posted it without at least knowing where I'm going with it!)**

**Oh well, stupid me! And I sincerly hope my next chapter won't be so..I don't know, useless?**

**Until I update again,**

_**Liquid Soul**_

**Psst! Review! **


End file.
